


painful(love)ly

by aortic5



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aortic5/pseuds/aortic5
Summary: - Как день?Вино приятно оседает на языке, а тело наконец расслабляется. Чонгук поджигает сигарету, вдыхая едкий никотин. Держит её в эстетичных пальцах, длинных и аккуратных, что Минхо тут же подползает ближе и лижет их, разложившись под боком. Кот.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	painful(love)ly

Солнце беспощадно пекло, наверняка, в последний раз. По прогнозу так жарко не будет ещё недели две, а там уже и поздняя осень.   
Минхо быстро забегает в здание, радостно улыбаясь прохладе. До тренировки ещё час, однако несколько танцоров уже были там. Ли быстро кланяется в знак приветствия и, не теряя времени, тут же начинает растяжку.

Быть в подтанцовке - это идеальное выступление без права на ошибку. Необходимо усердно трудиться, если не хочешь потеряться в толпе не менее талантливых танцоров. И Минхо старался, старался приходить раньше, уходить позже, забивать на домашнее задание, но всё же избегать проблем в школе.

Все были в сборе. Минхо усердно старался концентрироваться на танце, но, каждый раз встречая косой взгляд в свою сторону, приходилось приподнимать уголки губ. Минхо правда тщательно вкладывался в каждое движение, оставался до поздней ночи, танцевал до изнеможения, но 

\- Минхо, поехали уже. Хватит - Чонгук стоял сложив руки на груди. Облокотившись о стену он мягко улыбался, одетый в кожаную куртку и черные джинсы. Минхо раздражённо цыкнул и начал собираться, не в настроении спорить со старшим. Луна светила высоко в небе, а ветер приятно обдувал прохладой. Черный Мерседес одиноко стоял около здания, поблёскивая при свете фонарей. 

\- Думаю, тебе не стоит задерживаться допоздна. Не нагружай себя, Хо - рука опускается на бедро, мягко поглаживая. 

\- Я должен - твёрдо отвечает Ли, забавно хмуря брови и отворачивается, чтобы пристегнуть ремень.

Чонгук беззлобно усмехается, убирая руку на руль. Решает промолчать и не портить настроение. Поговорить они могут и позже.

Рассекая воздух, машина несётся на огромной скорости, от чего Минхо невольно весь сжимается, прикрыв глаза.

"Хён сегодня особенно нетерпелив" 

Выбрать какой-нибудь фильм - определенная традиция, что, ну, немного раздражала, ведь смотреть фильм никто и не будет. Неужели нельзя просто включить ахуенно сексуальную песню и пить вино именно под неё, а не под звуки, что совершенно не интересуют, не придают атмосферы, лишь неосознанно загрязняют сознание. Наверное, Чонгук считает также, поэтому день становится чуточку особенным, когда вместо недопсихологического триллера, парень включает альбом Cigarettes After Sex, а атмосфера из "ещё чуть-чуть и я включаю стерву" вмиг меняется на располагающую к приятному нежному сексу.   
Чонгук достаточно легко открывает вино своими красивыми и сильными руками. Минхо наблюдает за движением каждой мышцы, чтобы позже прижать палец к одной из набухших вен и хитро улыбнуться. 

\- Как день? 

Вино приятно оседает на языке, а тело наконец расслабляется. Чонгук поджигает сигарету, вдыхая едкий никотин. Держит её в эстетичных пальцах, длинных и аккуратных, что Минхо тут же подползает ближе и лижет их, разложившись под боком. Кот.

\- Как обычно - с тоской произносит Чон, выдыхая дым - тяжёлый - парень подхватывает Ли, усаживая на колени и предлагает закурить. 

Минхо вдыхает дым с рук своего хёна и наклоняется для поцелуя, выдыхая прямо в рот. Притягивает как можно ближе, обхватив шею руками. Трётся, медленно покачивая бёдрами и стонет протяжно, закатив глаза, когда чувствует чужое возбуждение. Гук тушит сигарету и крепко обхватывает талию, опрокидывая на диван. Спускается к шее, больно кусаясь. Оставляет пару засосов чуть ниже, чтобы не видел никто. Минхо дышит часто и жмётся ближе, перебирает длинные пряди и улыбается блаженно. 

\- что-нибудь новенькое? - Чонгук мягко поглаживает нежную кожу живота, задрав футболку к верху. Внимательно рассматривает оголённые участки тела, невольно облизываясь.

\- Нет? Даже не знаю, что можно попробовать. - Минхо прикрывает глаза, полностью погружаясь в каждое прикосновение, что вызывают мелкую дрожь в конечностях. 

Неприятные мысли норовят заполонить собой сознание, а слёзы подступают к глазам, стремясь дорожкой пробежаться по щекам. Минхо поджимает губы, смаргивая влагу. В попытке успокоиться он тянет руки, прося объятий. Тянется к телу напротив, чтобы насладиться моментом близости. Запомнить навсегда эти прикосновения, каждый стук сердца, чувства, что рождаются и угасают каждый раз. Запомнить всё. Навсегда. 

\- Хён, может, как обычно? - с мягкой улыбкой шепчет Ли, отгоняя нагнетающие мысли. Чонгук приподнимается и согласно кивает, вновь припадая к тонкой шее

\- Как хочешь 

Он подхватывает Ли под бёдра, грубо и резко притягивает ближе к себе. Михно охает от неожиданности и тянется носочком к промежности парня. Дразнится. Поглаживает, надавливает, вызывая утробный рык. Чон раздражённо шлёпает по ноге и Хо сразу же послушно убирает её, прижимая к себе. 

Губы на шее мягкие, кажется, проникают в самую душу. Минхо руками тянется к лицу хёна, ладошками прижимается к его щекам, отвлекая от собственной шеи. Притягивает ближе к себе, утягивая в нежный поцелуй. Губы, влажные и пухлые, медленно раздвигаются, успокаивая. Чонгук смотрит прямо в глаза, не разрывая зрительного контакта, Минхо ничуть не уступает. Посасывает язык, чтобы отстраниться с громким чмоком, а слюна тонкой нитью связывала опухшие губы Чона и пошло высунутый язык Ли. На это невыносимо смотреть, Чонгук лишь сильнее заводится, срывая чужую футболку, дерёт нежную кожу. Джинсы больно сжимают возбуждение, но Гук видит в этом иное наслаждение. Бёдрами толкается сквозь грубую ткань на что Минхо жалобно скулит, а пальцы на ногах сжимаются, когда с каждым толчком бугорок становится всё твёрже и твёрже. Чонгук меняет позицию, сажая Ли на колени. Минхо нетерпеливо губами прижимается к венке на шее Чонгука, невесомо целует, боясь оставить какие-либо следы. Задирает футболку, нащупывая кубики пресса. Чон помогает снять с себя такую лишнюю сейчас ткань, и Ли поцелуями спускается ниже. Покусывает, а после зализывает рельефные мышцы, спускается с колен на пол. Носом нежно ведёт от пупка к кромке джинс, утыкаясь в болезненную эрекцию. Облизывает сквозь грубую ткань, языком надавливая и довольно жмурясь, услышав блаженный стон сверху, а после и почувствовав чужую ладонь на затылке, одобряюще поглаживающую каштановые прядки. Чонгук помогает стянуть с себя облегающие джинсы, а после и боксеры. Член колом упирается в живот, а изо рта Ли невольно вырывается жалкий скулёж предвкушения. Крошечные ладони с трудом обхватывают возбужденную плоть, а после неуверенно начинают надрачивать, но одних рук недостаточно, поэтому Чонгук мягко надавливает на макушку, приглашая взять в рот. Хо неуверенно поднимает взгляд, таким образом спрашивая разрешения. Чон положительно кивает, нежно улыбаясь. Минхо ещё некоторое время волнительно сверлит взглядом каплю предэякулята, а после слизывает, на что член напротив дёргается, также как и собственный. 

Чонгук дышит прерывисто, когда Ли всё же решается на большее, как обхватить губами головку, при этом обводя чувствительную часть языком. Возбуждение с новой силой приливает к паху. Игры заканчиваются, как и терпение Чона, поэтому, крепко сжав пряди на затылке Минхо, он нетерпеливо надавливает, чтобы взяли глубже, чтобы вскоре головкой упираться в стенки горла, а Ли скулил, извиваясь от дискомфорта в смеси с внеземным удовольствием, когда ток ударяет по всему телу, пальцы сжимаются от сладкого возбуждения, что приятно растекается по телу, задерживаясь ниже пояса. Воздуха не хватает, а рвотный рефлекс даёт о себе знать. Минхо пытается отстраниться, но из-за крепкой хватки Гука, этого не получается. Наконец, он оттягивает за волосы от своего члена, а Минхо жадно глотает воздух, приходя в себя. В уголках глаз скопилась влага, а смесь из слюны и естественной смазки обильно стекала к подбородку. Чонгук неосознанно стонет от будоражащего вида парня снизу, а член дёргается и Чон снова насаживает Ли на возбужденную плоть. Головка неприятно трётся о стенку горла, раздражая её. Мин сильно жмурится, смаргивая влагу. Когда во рту скапливается слишком большой объём слюны, и она дорожкой стекает по груди, Ли рефлекторно сглатывает плоть, от чего Гук едва ли не кончает и резко отдёргивает Хо за волосы. 

Лицо Минхо влажное в смазке, слюне и слезах, щёки покрыты румянцем, а взгляд невинный, умоляющий. Чон притягивает чужое лицо за подбородок, облизывает опухшие губы парня. Минхо всё ещё сидит на полу, поэтому Чонгук подбирает того, сажая на колени. Губы податливо отвечают на поцелуй, пот щекоткой стекает по вискам, падает на чужую грудь, от чего Минхо слегка вздрагивает, а когда язык проникает глубже, отпускает громкий стон. Чон опрокидывает парня на диван, нетерпеливо стягивает штаны с аппетитных бёдер. Минхо хитрым котом счастливо улыбается, жмурит глаза, словно солнце неприятно светит ему в лицо. Но тут же испуганно распахивает их, когда Гук резко переворачивает того на живот, а ладонь тяжело ударяется об одну из половинок. 

\- Удобно тренироваться было? В стрингах?- рычит Чон в самое ухо, больно сжимая задницу. 

Ли морщится от боли, сильно прикусывая ладонь и быстро-быстро качает головой. 

Схватив рядом лежащую баночку смазки, Чонгук обильно выдавливает на ладонь, оттягивает полоску ткани между половинок и пальцем дразнит колечко мышц. Сладкий стон вырывается изо рта Ли. Он поджимает пальцы на ногах от трепета и наслаждения. Чонгук хватает за запястья, заводя их за спину, таким образом сковывая движения. Минхо нетерпеливо подмахивает бёдрами, преследуя длинные пальцы. Наконец, один палец врывается внутрь, а Ли вмиг падает обратно с громким стоном, пытается отдышаться, но сразу же задыхается, закатывая глаза к верху, когда подушечка пальца мягко трётся о простату, а громкий стон разносится по всей квартире. Возбуждение всё тяжелее и болезненней. Ли тихо хнычет, подмахивает бёдрами, просит большего, но как только появляется второй палец, болезненно растягивающий колечко, вмиг поджимает бёдра, сдерживая оргазм.

Сломанное "хён" доносится до ушей, и Чон добавляет третий палец. Медленно растягивает стенки, иногда касаясь простаты, лбом прижимается к дрожащей спине Ли, покрывая мелкими поцелуями и просит потерпеть. 

\- Хён! Хён! Я готов, правда... - глаза у Минхо большие и блестящие. Такой крошечный и невинный. Чонгук подхватывает того на руки, усаживая на колени. Ли нетерпеливо трётся о горячий член, выцеловывая каждый миллиметр идеального лица своего хёна. Губами касается кончика носа, подбородка, щеки, губ. Чон берёт рядом лежащий презерватив, быстрым движением рвёт упаковку и раскатывает его на всю длину, льёт на ладонь щедрое количество смазки, размазывая поверх презерватива, приподнимает чужие бёдра, выстраивая член ко входу и медленно опускает Ли, полностью контролируя каждое движение. Чонгук стонет от болезненной узости, сводящей с ума теплоты и влажности. Чувство слегка заполненности выдавливает из Ли пронзительный вопль, сердцебиение учащается, а кожа на груди краснеет. Ещё какое-то время Чон не даёт сделать ни единого движения, застыв в таком положении, держит крепко за бёдра, пальцами больно впиваясь в чувствительную кожу. Наконец, хватка ослабляется и Ли немного опускается, издавая тихие вздохи и хныканья. Чонгук тянется для поцелуя, чтобы отвлечь а после опустить бёдра Ли, чтобы тот сел по самое основание. Губы жадно впиваются, всё не в состоянии насытиться и, когда кожа медленно соприкасается с чужой, а член глубоко погружается в тепло, ударяя по простате, Ли громко вскрикивает, пытается отстраниться, но Гук предотвращает любые попытки, ладонью давит на затылок, углубляя поцелуй и резко толкается, на что Хо издаёт ещё один заглушенный вскрик, а по щекам течёт влага тут же соприкасаясь с щекой Чонгука и тот разорвав поцелуй, сцеловывает влагу с румяных щёк. Ладони приземляются на половинки, крепко удерживают, направляя. Внутри Ли так хорошо, так замечательно и Чонгук хочет большего. Резко и часто толкается, преследуя собственное наслаждение, выбивает и Ли громкие стоны, а собственные руки начинают дрожать от близости желаемой разрядки. Чон замедляется, чтобы продлить наслаждение, резко входит, попадая прямо по комочку нервов и замирает, одной рукой давит на плечо Ли, другой - крепко удерживает за талию. Минхо хнычет, когда собственный член дёргается, от приятного давления на комок нервов, а оргазм медленно приближается. Опирается о бёдра Чонгука, чтобы отстраниться; тихо постанывает, всё ещё пытаясь продлить наслаждение. Когда сладкое освобождение едва ли не пронизывает всё тело Минхо, Чон наконец ослабляет хватку, а член с громким хлюпом вырывается из тепла, обрывая оргазм Ли. Минхо расстроено хнычет, лбом прижимаясь к крепкой груди Гука. Обиженно царапает грудь и бёдрами толкается, дразня упирающийся в живот член Чона. Чувство несправедливости и лёгкой обиды заполняет сознание, но ненадолго. Чонгук резко опрокидывает Ли на диван, рукой сильно сжимая горло и входит на всю длину, сразу задавая ритм. Дыхания не хватает и Ли ослабленными руками пытается оторваться от крепкой хватки, но Чон решает просто игнорировать, резко вбиваясь в ослабленное тело. Чувство нехватки воздуха и легкого головокружения позволяет члену снова налиться кровью. Чонгук убирает руку с горла, опуская на талию. Он глубоко стонет, толкается быстрее и глубже, вырывая из Минхо прерывистые стоны наслаждения. Когда влажная ладонь Гука опускается на колом стоящий член Ли, тот вмиг кончает с крупной дрожью, громко вскрикивая. Глаза закатывает к верху, двигается навстречу толчкам, тихо постанывая, пока неприятная боль сверхстимуляции не пронизывает тело. Яркая податливость вмиг угасает и Хо старается лишь отстраниться от неприятных ощущений. Чонгук делает несколько особенно глубоких толчков и быстро вырывается, снимая презерватив. Минхо, опираясь на локти, приподнимается, широко раскрыв рот. Чон помогает себе рукой, наконец, с громким глубоким стоном, кончая на лицо Ли. Дыхание прерывистое, а чёлка неприятно липнет ко лбу. Чонгук обессиленно падает на Минхо, придавливая телом к дивану. Хо слизывает сперму с губ, пальцами проводит по щекам, чтобы собрать остатки и тщательно облизывает белоснежную жидкость. 

После ленивой чистки, они медленно плетутся в спальню. Минхо без сил падает на кровать, тут же глубоко укутываясь в одеяло, но, вспомнив про Чонгука, вмиг раскрывает одеяло, предлагая поделить его на двоих. В спальне холодно, поэтому, натянув одеяло почти по лоб, они ближе жмутся друг к другу. Минхо задумчиво разглядывает лицо напротив, внимательно наблюдает, а губа начинает мелко подрагивать, но это временная слабость, не более. Ли ещё долго подбирает слова, раздумывает над каждым из них и, наконец, набирается смелости

-Хен- мягко зовёт он

Чонгук поднимает уставший взгляд на Ли, мягко улыбаясь

\- Хён, я ухожу из агентства


End file.
